The Brave Fionna
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Another shoots for Merida's hand. Her name is Fiona, the first born daughter of Lord McGuffin. Nobody takes her defiance well, but Merida is interested in this young lass and helps her. The two begin to connect and fight for their love. They ask the witch for a spell to change everyone's mind, only to make everyone dimwitted. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

_Merida's POV_

_In the throne room_

I struggled to sit down in this accursed dress. I finally got in it and fell back, my mother immediately told me to up straight, as a princess is supposed to. In a small act of defiance I pulled a strand of hair out and in front of my face, which Mother corrected and went to her throne to await the arrival of the clans. _This is not going to happen,_ I pulled the strand of hair out again. "We would like to announce the arrival of the clans-" he was cut off when the door flew open to reveal the three clan leaders with their clans following behind as bagpipes were played.

They came to a halt and Lord Dingwall said, "Hey!" and a stool was provided for him to stand as tall as the others. The clans cheered and Dad stood up to speak.

"So…here we are, uh, the four clans…gathering for,"

My mom stood up, "The presentation of the suitors!" Dad followed along and the clans cheered, "Clan Macintosh."

"Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our and from the northern invaders and , with his own sword…" Young Macintosh began swinging his sword, posed and eyed me, yuck. I hid my face as best I could.

"Clan McGuffin," a cheer rang out.

"Your majesty, I present my oldest son, the scuffle of the Viking long ships and, with his bare hands, vanquished 2,000 foes," I peered over at Young McGuffin who held up a small log only to break it in half with ease.

"Clan Dingwall," another cheer.

"I present my only son," he gestured to a strong man next to him, "Who was besieged by 10,000 Romans, and he took out a whole armada singlehandedly, with one arm he-" the clan leader revealed his son was really a wee lad who was standing behind the other man, "with one arm he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword."

_I don't believe it_, "Lies!" one of the Macintosh yelled. The leaders began insulting then a fight broke out between the three clans, I rolled my eyes while my dad laughed at the scene before him.

"Alright, alright, Shut it! Now that's all done, you've had you're go at each other, show a little decorum and no more fighting!" But another fight broke out, this time my dad jumped in, so my mom had to stop the outbreak.

"Ahem, no where were we. Now in accordance with our laws, by the right of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion and thus compete for the hand of the princess of Dunbroch." I was thinking of a plan, _I would _not_ be married off_, "To win the hand of the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feats of arms or strength in the games. It is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself-"

"Archery! Archery!" everyone stared at me, I composed myself saying, "I choose, archery."

_At the games_

The horn blew, showing the games were about to begin. "It's time," Dad yelled to the crowd.

"Archers to your marks! And may the lucky arrow find it's target," _Oh it will_, I made sure my bow was hidden behind my throne.

"Ay, get on with it!" Young McGuffin missed by a mile, Young Macintosh cam close, and Wee Dingwall, surprisingly, hit the exact center, _Now it's my turn_, I reached to pick up my bow while the crowd celebrated until we heard another horn blow.

A cloaked figure walked up from behind Young McGuffin, they removed the cloak to reveal... a girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone has better names for this fanfic, I'd be glad to here them. **

_a girl…_

She was beautiful, her blonde hair flowed in the breeze, her chocolate eyes glinted in the sunlight; she didn't seem to care about her breaking of tradition. "I am Fiona, the true first born of Clan McGuffin, and I'll be shooting for the hand of the princess of Dunbroch." I blushed and everyone else gasped and looked at both my mother and Lord McGuffin.

_Fiona's POV_

The clans gathered in the throne room, I tried to stay hidden and out of my father's sight. If he knew what I was planning…I don't know what he'd do. I was the only girl here besides the Queen and the Princess. Princess Merida, her determined, ocean blue eyes, her wild, red hair.

The clan leaders presented their sons who would compete for Merida's hand. My father exaggerated my brother's abilities, _That should be me, I'm the oldest. Just because I'm not a boy doesn't mean I can't compete. Well you'll see, it will be me who wins the Princess's hand_. A fight broke out after Wee Dingwall attacked Lord Macintosh. I avoided it as much as I could, occasionally throwing a punch while keeping my face hidden under my cloak. The king ended the fight.

A second fight broke out and the Queen ended it this time. "Ahem, no where were we. Now in accordance with our laws, by the right of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion and thus compete for the hand of the princess of Dunbroch," _first born son, but not anymore_, "To win the hand of the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feats of arms or strength in the games. It is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself-"

"Archery! Archery!" the princess yelled, "I choose, archery," _Yes!_

_At The Games_

I drew back my bow and hit the first target in the dead center. I kept walking and hit the center of the next target. "Fiona stop!" Dad yelled. I paused and focused on my shot, _This is it_… The crowd fell silent as I released the arrow, it went to the center, spliting Wee Dingwall's in half. _Yes_, I smiled. "Fiona I've had enough of you," Dad grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry your majesty, this one is a bit difficult to manage." I scowled at his words. "Where should she stay so we can finish the meeting?"

"We can take Fiona to my room where she can't interfere."

"I was only following the rules!" I defended.

**(A/N sorry line fail ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)**

"Don't talk back to the queen!" Dad yelled, gripping my arm harder, making me wince.

"Now that that's settled, we shall meet in the Great Hall and await the decision of the Princess."

_Outside the Queen's Room_

My father dragged me along as Merida lead us to her mother's room. "You embarrassed us all, I've had enough of you acting like…like this!"

"This is who I am, you can never change me."

"Just listen to me!"

"I am your father, you listen to me!"

We continued to argue in whispered voices until the princess said, "Here's my mom's room."

"Now stay put!" Dad said, pushing me lightly into the room and locking the door.

"I'll be down after my mother and I discuss my betrothal, because I'm pretty sure Wee Dingwall's shot was unfair," Merida said with laugh, my father laughed along with her.

Dad nodded and walked away, Merida waved and waited for Dad to be gone and she took out the key and opened the door. I looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"I need to know, why? Why would you compete for my hand? It goes against tradition and everybody was shocked at what you did!" I looked at the ground, partially ashamed and partially because I didn't want to look her in the eyes. "I'm impressed," I looked back up at her, "I was planning on doing the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hate the idea of a game deciding my fate. By you winning the games, maybe I won't need to decide for…who know how long!"

"You don't want this? You seemed so excited to choose the event."

"No, this was my mother's idea. I was going to shoot for my own hand to get back at my mom. She tries to make all my decisions for me."

"I know how you feel, my dad always tells me what to do, when to do it, he basically controls my life! He wants me to become a proper lady like my mom was, not that I'd know what a lady is in his opinion."

"My mother does the same, 'A princess rises early,' 'A princess shouldn't have weapons,' she wants me to be like her!"

"What do you mean, 'shouldn't have weapons?'"

"My bow, she's hated it since I first got one."

"My dad hates that I have a bow too 'Stop acting like a man,' he always says."

"Merida!" I heard the Queen call.

"Hide in here," Merida grabbed my hand and dragged me inside; we sat in front of the door, "Merida, we have to come to a decision…Merida!" we waited for the Queen's footsteps to fade away. "That was close." We realized we were still holding hands and pulled away, I blushed but in the dim light I don't know if Merida did too_, I hope she did._

"Don't you have to decide between the princes?" I asked a little nervous she liked one of them.

"I'm not interested in any of them," I sighed in relief.

"Well I can tell you not to pick my brother. He's a slob and is not very social."

"How can he be social when nobody can understand 'im?" We both laughed, it really was true.

"What about the others?"

"I'm pretty sure Wee Dingwall doesn't even know why he's here," a short laugh, "And I'm pretty sure every girl in the kingdom will have my head if I choose Young Macintosh."

"Well, not me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW anyone who says Fiona liking Merida was obvious, keep in mind that in this time period nobody really knew what being gay or a lesbian was so yeah.**

"_Well, not me…"_

I blushed; I can't believe I just told her that. My secret was out and now she would surely want me beheaded. Nobody understood my…preference.

"Really?" I nodded. "I could say the same." I looked up at her, hopeful. "I would much rather choose you…" Merida looked to the ground, blushing.

"Really?"

She nodded, "I would rather choose you than any other boy in the kingdom."

"I can say the same."

"I mean, technically, you would have won the game, so maybe I could…"

"Don't, nobody would understand. My father would never allow it."

"Neither would my mother, but I don't care."

"What should we do?"

Her head snapped up "We could run away…"

"What?"

"Run away, nobody would ever find us."

"But what about your family?"

"If they can't accept us, then they're not worth staying with."

"How do you know they won't accept us? At least talk to them, I don't want you to regret this."

"Ok, I'll talk to them. Please come down with me, your dad deserves to know."

"Ok, but will this work?"

"We're about to find out."

_In the Throne Room_

_Third Person POV_

"Ah, Merida," Queen Elinor said, "Made a decision already?" everyone turned to see what the Princess had to say, "So, who have you chosen?"

"I have chosen the winner of the competition," Lord Dingwall cheered, "No, the _real_ winner…" everyone murmured wondering what Merida was talking about. "The real winner being…Fiona McGuffin." Fiona stepped out and everyone gasped.

"This is unheard of!" someone yelled.

"A girl marrying another girl is… unspeakable."

"This goes against all tradition!"

"Merida, stop this and start acting like a…a-"

"A princess? Well I'm not going to be the perfect princess you've always wanted me to be."

"And neither am I," Fiona jumped in.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" her dad said.

"I'm being who _I_ am, a girl who loves archery and hates fancy dresses."

"And we don't care what you think," Merida said, holding Fiona's hand.

"You've both clearly lost your heads," Lord McGuffin said.

"Get them!" somebody else yelled.

The crowd drew nearer to Fiona and Merida, "What should we do?" Fiona asked.

"Run!" Merida dragged Fiona threw the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"To the stables, we're taking Angus and leaving the kingdom behind." They managed to sneak out on Angus. The sun was setting and Merida couldn't see the path too well. It wasn't too long before Angus came to a screeching halt and threw them off. Fiona landed on top of Merida, their faces inches apart, their eyes locked, chocolate looking into an ocean. Angus's trotting pulled them out of their trance and Fiona got off of Merida. "Where are we?" Merida asked, seeing they were in the middle of a ring of stone pillars.

"I don't know," Fiona said, reaching out and feeling one of the ancient stones. As she continued to look around the strange arrangement, she noticed a small blue light out of the corner of her eye, a trail of them. "What are those things?"

Merida gasped, "Will O' the Wisps."


	4. Chapter 4

_Merida gasped, "Will O' the Wisps."_

"A what?"

"A Will O' the Wisp, some say they can lead you to your fate." Fiona got closer to the wisp and reached out to touch it, only for it to disappear just before her fingers could make contact. _I thought they were just a myth._ She began walking the path the wisps had made. "Fiona, where are you going?"

"To find my fate," Merida followed after her, curious as to where the wisps would lead them. After following the wisps, the two princesses' came across a cottage that seemed to be built into the ground. Merida went up to the door, "I don't think we should just barge in."

"Well, why would the wisps lead us here?" Fiona sighed and followed Merida into the cottage. The inside was full of wood carvings.

"Oh look around if you want," an old woman said.

"I don't understand," Merida said, picking up one of the carvings.

"See anything you like?" the woman asked, appearing next to them.

As the woman showed Merida some other carvings, Fiona noticed her broom, "Your broom!" The woman snapped her fingers, "It was sweeping on its own!" Merida rolled her eyes and continued to look around.

"That's ridiculous, wood can't be infused with magical properties, I should know, I'm a wi- widdler of wood." Merida observed a crow on top of one of the carvings, "Ah! Careful! That's stuffed."

The crow nearly bit of Merida's figure saying, "Staring is rude."

"The crow is talking!" she exclaimed.

"That's not all I can do, lalalalalalalalalalala!" The crow began to sing and the woman snapped her fingers, making the broom hit the crow over the head.

"You're a witch!" Fiona and Merida said at the same time. The woman tried to convince them and tried to kick them out. They tried explaining that the wisps lead them there, but the witch wouldn't listen. As they were being forced out the door, Merida said, "I'll buy it all."

"W-what?"

"Every carving."

"How do you plan to pay for that?"

"With this."

"Wait, we'll take every carving and one spell," Fiona jumped in.

"Deal," then the woman ushered them out, "Never widdle wear you work," she snapped her fingers and went back inside revealing the room had changed.

"Now what kind of spell do you want?"

"One that will change the mind of everyone in the kingdom," Fiona said, bushing at Merida.

"The whole kingdom? OK then." She put a few things into a cauldron which bubbled and flashed brightly before she pulled something out of the pot.

"A bag?" Fiona asked.

"Open this bag and everyone in the same room will be affected. Just make sure you're not in the same room." She ushered them out saying, "Expect you're shipment within a fortnight. Oh and what was that thing about the spell?"

"What did you say about the-" Merida realized they were back in the circle of stone pillars. "Spell…"

"We were just there and…what?" Fiona said, confused.

"It doesn't matter," Merida held up the bag, "we are going to change the kingdom's mind."


	5. Chapter 5

_In the Throne Room_

"Merida there you are! We need to discuss your…choice." Everyone turned to the Princess who was absolutely crazy in their eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy I was following tradition. Fiona won and we are to be married."

"This is absolutely, without a doubt-"

Fiona, acting on instinct, opened the bag and threw it into the middle of the room, pulling Merida and herself out the door. "Why did you do that?"

"I panicked, the spell should change their minds, and we'll be fine." Merida opened the door to find everyone with a glazed look in their eyes. "Dad?" Fiona asked, waving her hand in front of his face, only for him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Mom? What happened to you?" Merida asked, but her mother only let out a stupid laugh. "Mom!" she shook her mother, but nothing changed the dazed look in her mother's eyes.

"What's going on here?" Wee Dingwall asked.

"We have no idea," Fiona answered.

"They are all acting as if they don't know what's going on around them," Wee Dingwall commented, "Does this have something to do with that satchel you threw, Fiona?"

They gasped, looked at each other and said, "The spell!"

"Wait, what spell?"

"Um, there was a witch, and she gave us a spell to change everyone's minds…" Fiona explained.

"Oh no. The spell must be what's making everyone act so, so…"

"Stupid, like I was," Wee Dingwall finished Merida's sentence.

"Change their minds…it made them stupid and him smart!" Fiona put the pieces together.

"I have a name you know! I'm Ross."

"OK, Ross, any ideas on how to fix this then, hm?" Merida asked, sarcastic, but hopeful.

"Why don't you find the witch and ask her how to fix this?" Ross said, not amused by the Princess's attitude.

"That's not a bad idea," Fiona said, "Let's go on a witch hunt."

_In the woods_

"Are you sure we're heading the right way? We've been out for an hour," Ross said.

"I think so, this was the way Angus went last-" Angus came to a quick stop again; they were at the pillars again.

"Where are we?" Ross asked.

"We're close, the witch's cottage was this way," Fiona said pointing to where the wisps had left a path for them prior. Merida yanked Angus's reigns, racing to the cottage. They got there only to find the inside was empty, minus the cauldron. "But she was here."

"Where could she have gone? Oh I know," she snapped her fingers as the witch had and opened the door again, but to no avail. Fiona tried too; even Ross attempted it, nothing. Ross, curious, went over to the pot, almost getting hit by a flying knife on the way.

An image of the woman appeared, "Welcome to the crafty carver, home to many bear themed novelties. I am completely out of stock at the moment, but if you'd like to inquire about wedding toppers, pour Vial 1. If you'd like to.." the words were lost as they looked at the table beside the cauldron, "Vial 2. If you're those two lovely girls, Vial 3," Fiona and Merida both reached for the vial, blushing when their hands met, and poured the vial in. "Princess's, I am off the the Wicker man's Festival in Stonewic and won't be back till Spring. Now there's one thing I forgot to mention about the spell, by the second sunrise, your spell will become permanent unless you remember these words…" She went from a green to a red, "Thoughts be changed, seek acceptance, prove it real, and get repentance."

"Thoughts be changed? Prove it real? What's does that mean?" Merida asked.

"One more time…Thoughts be changed, seek acceptance, prove it real, and get repentance. That's it, tata! Oh and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver."

"No that can't be it!" Fiona said, pouring in all the vials in desperation.

"That might not be such a good-," Ross said, but the image kept changing and eventually the cottage was destroyed after a bright flash of light, "idea."

**Sorry it took so long, it took a while coming up with the 'cure' to the curse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was on vacation for a week so I couldn't update, but here's the next chapter **

"What do we do now? The witch is gone, the kingdom's a wreck, and we have no idea how to fix this!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Thoughts be changed, seek acceptance, prove it real, and get repentance…" Ross repeated.

"How's that supposed to help I we don't know what it means?" Merida said, tears in her eyes and she ran off.

"Merida!" Fiona yelled, running after her.

"Guys we need to figure this out!" Ross said, but ran after them too. As they ran, fog began to surround them and Merida came to a stop. "Princess?" Her gaze lay on the ruins in front of them, there was a symbol of two axes crossing each other, Merida and Fiona remembered something the witch had blabbered on about.

"_The last time I did something this, it was for a prince. He said he wanted the strength of ten men to prove he was as much a man as anyone else, he gave me this," she held up a coin with the same crest as the one above them now._

Fiona began wondering around in the ruble of what was once a castle. She began climbing the steps of what would have been a tower, feeling the ancient stones as she went up. But when she reached the top, the stones gave out from under her and she fell in. "Fiona! Are you ok?" Merida yelled down.

"I'm fine…looks like I'm in a throne room," she picked up several pieces of paper off the ground. One was a poorly painted portrait of two men holding hands, the same crest from before above their heads, another had writing on it, _Blake and I have been insulted for the last time. We are just as much men as anyone else. Using the spell the witch gave me, I can prove them wrong…_ in different handwriting another said, _Bruce and I were running away together when we found the witch's cottage. He is going to use the spell to prove the others wrong. We are men, no matter who we like…_ Merida looked back and forth between the pages and noticed a stone broken in two on the ground, four men, one broken off. She looked back at the painting, he was in it. Merida remembered a story her mother always told her, _"Once there was an ancient kingdom, ruled by a fair and noble king. As he grew old, he divided the kingdom amongst his four sons. But the oldest one did something so unspeakable; to this day nobody knows what it was. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell." _

A soft growl could be heard as Merida put the pierces together, "The prince used the spell and became," a louder growl echoed in the old ruins and black bear stepped out of the shadows, "Mor'du!" Merida stood frozen in fear until an arrow came from above her hit the demon bear, giving her a chance to run.

"Merida grab on!" Fiona and Ross let down a large branch to pull her up, "Hurry!" Merida jumped up, narrowly escaping a swipe of the Mor'du's claws and was pulled up, "Run!"

The tower collapsed as they ran, only a few moments later, finding themselves in the same circle of stones as before. "How does this keep happening?!" Fiona exclaimed.

"No matter, we need to break the spell before everyone is stupid forever," Ross insisted.

"Thoughts be changed, seek acceptance, prove it real, and get repentance…" Fiona repeated, trying to think.

"Well then let's head back, at least," Wee Dingwall said and they went back to the castle.

When they got back, everyone was sleeping on the floor, so they decided to wait till morning to solve their problem.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next Morning_

Merida and Fiona went to sleep next to each other, both waking up to see the face of the girl they loved. _So it wasn't a dream_, Fiona thought. "Mornin," Merida broke the silence.

Fiona smiled, "Mornin." They got up and opened the door to the Great Hall.

Ross was running around telling the adults things like, "Don't touch that!" when someone reached for one of the torches or, "Put that back," when someone else picked up a knife.

Fiona quietly closed the door, "Well, that's going nowhere."

"I think Ross has everything under control. Why don't we let him keep up the good work?"

"What about the spell?"

"We have no ideas on how to break it. Let's not think about it, enjoy the day…together."

"I'd like that…"

**Sorry it took so long, I had such writers block and I'm not sure what they should do together… any ideas? The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for helping to inspire their date, AVP5. It doesn't seem like it, but my brain turned what you said into this so…here you go.**

Merida mounted Angus while Fiona got on a blond horse named Anderson. "Race you to the cliffs!" Merida yelled.

"Hey wait for me!" Fiona yelled, yanking Anderson's reins.

They rode through the woods laughing with delight at having time to be away from both the curse and the scrutinizing eyes of the kingdom. Fiona almost lost track of Merida a few times, but followed close behind and often next to the fiery haired princess. They slowed when they reached the cliffs. Fiona gasped at the beautiful sight before her, "Amazing."

"Like you are," Merida, brushing some of her hair behind their hair, causing them both to blush. Fiona walked closer to the edge of the cliff, wanting to see how high they were, Merida close behind. All of a sudden, Fiona slipped, but instead of meeting her end, was caught by Merida and the two fell on top of each other, still on top of the cliff. "Gotcha," Merida giggled from beneath Fiona.

"Looks like I've got you," she replied, helping her up.

They began the walk down to the bottom of the falls. "Now, guess where this is?" Fiona only shrugged, "The Fire Falls."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" her pace quickening as the reached their destination.

"And you want to know what we're going to do?"

Fiona practically read her mind, "You mean," Merida nodded, "No, it's too dangerous." Fiona crossed her arms and held her head up.

"It's ok, I've done it before," she turned her back to Merida, "You're not scared are ya?"

"No, I just… maybe a little."

"It's ok, I'll be right behind you." Fiona looked up the Crow's Tooth, the immense height made her tense slightly.

"Promise?" she nodded, "Ok, let's go."

The climb up wasn't hard, minus a few looser pebbles, but they made it up. They cupped their hands to collect the water and held their drinks up, "Cheers," Fiona joked.

"Cheers," Merida agreed and they drank. Before she could finish her second Drink of Fire, Fiona splashed her, "Hey!" Merida threw the remains of her drink back at Fiona. They kept splashing the falls at each other, laughing the whole time.

They were soaking wet so they sat down at the top of the Crow's Tooth watching the sun set, their hands sliding toward each others until they made contact.

The sun was no longer visible and they decided to head back to the castle, taking their time. As they drew closer to the stone walls, their minds jump started with worries of the curse.


	9. Chapter 9

_In the Great Hall_

The Princess's entered hand in hand to see Ross still at work, watching the kingdom. "There you guys are!" he exclaimed, "Where have ya' been? I've been runnin around all day!"

_We have too_, Fiona thought with a small smile. "Been babysitting have you?"

"Yes, and it's been a lot of work." A few feet away, Merida's mother turned and saw Merida and Fiona holding hands. "I'm exhaust-"

"Merida! We need to talk!" her mother said, no longer looking dazed like everyone else.

"Mom?"

"You embarrassed everyone, now make a real choice or-" she had just gabbed her daughters hand out of Fiona's when the glazed look returned to the Queen's eyes.

"Uh, mom?" she snapped her fingers in front of her mothers face, with no reaction, "Mom!"

"That was odd," Fiona remarked.

"It seems there are small gaps when the spell isn't in affect," Ross noted.

"So there's hope," Fiona claimed Merida's hand again.

"Merida," her father came up to them, "listen to your mother and choo-"

"Fiona!" her father interrupted, "You were to stay in the Queen's room till we've decided what to do about you."

Fiona held up her hands to explain, "I know, Dad, but then there was a witch and a spell and…Dad?" he was back to his cursed state. "Ugh!"

"It seems they don't even know they're under a spell," Ross noted, keeping track of their findings.

Merida, frustrated at his words, stood in front of the thrones and yelled, "Everybody, listen!" All eyes were on her, "You are all under a spell, we need to break it, any ideas?" silence, "Anyone!?"

"Merida," Fiona came up, "stop." They looked into each others eyes, "This isn't going to help."

"I know, *sniff, I just want my family back," a few stray tears slid down her cheek.

"No, don't cry," Fiona wiped away the tears, "We will figure this out. You are a smart and amazing woman, you'll come up with something."

"Especially with the help of another amazing woman like you, Fiona…" they began to lean in

"Merida, I…" their foreheads where touching and they were looking in each others eyes until their lips met. They deepened the kiss, passionately, not noticing a yellow light circle around them and spread across the room. Everyone in the Great Hall straightened up, their glossy gazes vanishing, turning them back to normal.

It was only when people started talking to them, appalled by such unladylike behavior, did Merida and Fiona pull away from each other. They ready to face the kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

They held each others hands as they were bombarded with rude comments and disgusted groans. " Merida, stop this!" her mom ordered.

"Stop, what? Making my own choices and following my own path?"

"I've had enough of you, young lady."

"What about uniting the clans, hm?" Lord Macintosh asked.

"Yeah, ya still need to decide," Lord Dingwall said.

"She already has!" Fiona protested.

"Merida, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but end this now," said the Queen.

"I'm not pulling anything, you can't fake love."

"I don't know what that witch you were talking about earlier did to you, but we are going to fix it."

"Run," Fiona whispered, grabbing Merida's hand and running outside, past the walls, over the bridge, and into the woods. The kingdom followed behind with torches and swords, knowing the princess's wouldn't go down without a fight.

Again, they ended up in the circle of stone pillars, "Again!?" Fiona said, frustrated.

"Over there!" One of the members of the mob shouted. Fiona and Merida tried hiding behind one of the pillars, but were found. A guard grabbed both of them to keep them separate.

"Now, Merida, you must decide. Who. Will. You. Marry?"

"I choose…Fio-" ROAR! The sound cut her off as everyone turned to see a large, black bear charging at them, "Mor'du…" Fiona elbowed the guard that was holding her, and took his sword. Merida did the same, picking up her bow that she had dropped there earlier. Still, they were held back, for who had ever heard of girls fighting? Let alone fighting Mor'du?

But Mor'du broke through the crowd, going after the girl who denied him his lunch the day before, Fiona. She stepped back but tripped, now cornered by the demon bear. Merida drew back her bow and the arrow flew straight into Mor'du's eye. "Merida no!" Fiona cried, coming after the bear with her sword.

Before the bear could reach Merida, someone ran into the bear, smashing it into one of the stone columns. It was Fiona's brother, Young McGuffin! The pillar became loose upon impact. As Young McGuffin stepped back and Mor'du charged, it fell, crushing the bear that had terrorized the kingdom. The spirit of the ancient prince appeared and turned into a wisp.

"Now, back to your decision, Merida?" her mother insisted.

"Yes, well… I choose Fiona. What we have is love."

"From the moment we saw each other, we knew," Fiona added.

"If you're not happy with this then too bad. I love her and nothing is going to change my mind."

"Is this really how you feel?" Fiona's dad asked, she nodded.

"And you too, Merida," her mom asked, she nodded too. "Well, then, if this is love then you have my blessing."

"What about uniting the kingdoms?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Fiona is the real first born in our family," Lord McGuffin said. "If she married Merida, I don't see why that can't unite us."

"Then let's head back home to celebrate the engagement of the Princess's Merida and Fiona," the Queen exclaimed.

Merida ran up and hugged her mother, "Thank you Mom. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I love you. Thank you."

_Months Later_

It was a joyous day for everyone. Merida and Fiona got married, the clans were united, and let's just say the prince's met a few ladies. And they all live happily ever after, the end…

Now unlike most couples, Fiona and Merida spent the rest of the day riding horses and firing arrows till the sun set.

**Yes this story was an allegory for gay rights, hope you liked it ****.**


End file.
